Breaking the Torch, extinguishing the flame
by special agent Ali
Summary: He was the only one to accept the powers. The only one who thought it was exciting and cool. The one to take risks, do immature pranks and think everyone loved him. So what happens when his world is turned upside down? Even burning flames have a weakness after all.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi all, I am so bad at updating my stories but I can't think how to so I keep writing new ones…anything to keep my ideas going. I keep having these weird and slightly evil ideas._

_This is my first FF story as I just had this idea. Like I said I have weird and slightly evil ideas. Here's my prologue._

"Sue?" His voice is so weak and raspy. He gasps in pain as he struggles to breathe and speak.

"Sue?" He calls again, having gotten no response. "I…I'm here" she replies and the young blonde could hear the pain and fear in her voice.

She is standing at the door. She's been there twenty minutes but only staring from the doorway.

"I'm…I'm gonna die…aren't I?" he asks and Susan gasps. "No! Johnny don't…don't even think like that!" she yells at him.

Johnny scoffs. "Yeah…sure…" he answers. "Johnny…"

"It just figures…you know? I'm the only one who…who accepted…my power so…of course…I'm…the one he…shoots" Johnny adds. He sighs and closes his eyes.

Sue lets a tear fall as she finally goes to him. Johnny opens his eyes again when she is next to him.

"Stay…" he grunts and Sue nods.

_I'll give you a cookie if you can guess what I've done to Mr. Johnny Storm. I haven't decided if he lives or not though. And I love Chris Evans, he's so cute. _


	2. Chapter 2

_I'd like to thank my two reviewers. I'm still not saying if Johnny lives or not so you'll just have to wait and see. _

He couldn't believe it was actually real. Just a few hours ago they were saving the world, now they had to save the torch.

Johnny had been stabbed by one of the alien type robot monster things, it was hard to name something you never seen before

The four soon beat them, then Johnny fell. In a short while he became worse and worse. Ben was fearing the worst.

"How is he doing?"

His voice is a calm whisper, despite his fear. He has to be strong for his big sister, who is a wreck next to him.

He kneels next to her. "He's stubbornly fighting it…like I knew he would" she answers.

She lets out a shaky breath and the rocky hand gently strokes hers as gently as he can.

"That's flame boy for ya…always stubborn" he answers. 'Keep at it flame boy…don't give up kid…or you'll answer to me when we meet again' he thinks. Sue nods, but Ben can see she is beyond worried.

"I…I just…" she stammers and stops. "Johnny…he's always been…stronger than me…stronger than any of us…so why…" Sue added and faltered again.

"Because he's Johnny…the kid is always in trouble" Ben supplied. He just wanted to see her laugh or even smile.

"Yeah…" Sue only murmured. Her face remained drained and emotionless.

"Hey…why don't you go get some fresh air? I'll keep watch over matchstick" Ben suggested.

Sue looked reluctant to leave though. "Come on Susie…it can even be just a few minutes…just go outside and calm down" Ben whispered.

Sue finally relented. "Don't leave him even for a second Ben…I know you don't like him…""I do too like matchstick…he's like a kid brother to me too…he's annoying and obnoxious but he is still lovable" Ben interrupted.

Sue smiled at that. Her first real one since Johnny's collapse.

"Thank you Ben" Sue says and hugs him. "I think I'll go home for a little while…see how Reed is doing on an antidote" she suggests.

Ben nods. "If anyone can save him its stretch…" he assures her.

Sue leaves and Ben stares at the pale blonde boy. "I can't believe I am saying this but…I actually miss you being lively and annoying…this is killing me kid…all of us…so don't give up" he whispered.

Johnny groans. "Not…trying to…Ben…but I'm…" he slurs as he regains consciousness.

He stops before saying scared. Johnny Storm is never scared. "It's okay matchstick…were all here for you…you're never going to be alone" Ben promises him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks all for clicking here again. Glad to see a new review up, makes me glad. Sorry the chapters are short but then it is an angst fic. _

He yawned for what felt the millionth time. He drained another cup of coffee as the yawn finished.

"Come on Richards…you have to stay awake till Johnny is safe" he scolded.

Reed wasn't sure how long he could last though. He'd been in his lab since his brother was admitted twelve hours prior. It was dawn now and he wasn't any closer than he began.

"Reed?"

The voice of his angel shook him awake. "No…not now…I can't face…" he muttered but Sue apparently didn't get the memo.

"How's it going?" she asked walking up to him.

Reed shook his head slowly. "It's not going…Sue I…I'm sorry…I can't…I can't figure this out" he stammered.

All of his fears came out then. He had been at it ever since Johnny's collapse in fear of losing both Storms.

Sue let go of her husband and collapsed. She sobbed hysterically. "No! Reed…you…your not allowed to fail…" she sobbed.

"I'm sorry Sue…I'm not giving up but…"

"You tell him then…tell him you can't save him…" Sue replied angrily and stormed away from him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Wow, I keep getting reviewed for this. Okay, I have no clue what my past self wanted for this. It kinda died and past Ali was like F this its up to future Ali (Man I watched HIMYM too much)_

_Anyways…still coin flip if Mr. Johnny Storm lives or not. But hey I'll try keep it going a bit and then end it. (Hopefully a happy ending but I make no promises) _

_Short like all my other chapters unfortunately. Enjoy anyway._

Reed just sighed and lay limp in his chair. "You're pathetic Richards" he moaned.

Reed knew he was being hard on himself but it was hard not to be. Out of everything he could ever fail he never thought it'd be not saving someone's life.

Not even just some stranger either. No, it had to be Johnny, the crazy kid brother of his one true love. The only one who actually enjoyed being a hero and was genuinely a happy and caring guy. He loved the kid and would really miss him.

Reed sighed again and stood. He had to see Johnny. Maybe it would make his brain work better when he saw how much his brother in law needed him.

Twenty minutes later Reed nervously stood outside Johnny's room. He braced himself and knocked.

Johnny smiled at him. "You don't have to knock stretchy man…were family now…we just barge into each others rooms" he said.

Reed smiled at the joke and for once it wasn't a forced smile. He was proud that Johnny was trying to keep normal.

"Glad to see you're still you Johnny" he said. Johnny shrugged. "Well no one else can ever be as cool as me Reed" he answered.

Reed nodded. "You're right about that…we need you with us so just keep on fighting okay? I'm working on the cure" he told him.

"That means you're close right? You can save me soon from this alien poison thing?" Johnny asked.

Reed's pained face gave off the answer before the man could speak.

"No, you can't do this to me Reed…I am sorry I broke orders and chased that alien and got blasted but…you can't just kill me for that" Johnny said, his voice cracking as he got upset.

Reed sat on Johnny's bed and gently hugged him. "I would never purposely harm you Johnny…I haven't slept since you were admitted and tried everything I could think of in the last twelve hours" he said.

"But…you can't save me…can you?" Johnny asked. Again, all it took was a pained expression.

"Fine" Johnny added in a tight voice. He pushed Reed with all the strength he could muster and his older brother fell to the floor.

Before Reed could stand again the man was gone. He pulled off everything attached and yelled his catch phrase 'Flame on' as he jumped out of bed.

"No! Johnny don't!" Reed screamed but the hero only ignored him and busted through his hospital window.

"Damn it! Sue is really going to kill me now" Reed muttered. He jumped to his feet and ran for his life to find his wife and best friend.

_So where will Johnny end up? I am thinking changing this to a crossover since I don't remember what past Ali was up to. Cookie if you can figure out who I'm crossing with. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Wow, I feel bad so many like this story and I just forgot about it. I get too engrossed in other stuff lol._

_Anyway, here is more. Not sure how long this is going to get but chapters will be short since I am really busy and I don't have much downtime._

Johnny flew on mostly adrenaline and anger. It was the only explanation how he lasted for nearly an hour before crashing onto a tower. Not just any tower of course.

"Sir, I detect a disturbance on the roof" Jarvis, the helpful A.I. told his creator and master Tony Stark.

The genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist shared a quick look with his genius, rage monster sidekick.

"Whoever it is is an idiot for landing on my pad" Stark muttered. Bruce chuckled lightly in reply. "Might as well see who our idiotic guest is Tony" he replied.

Tony nodded and led his friend to the roof. He gasped slightly when he saw Johnny lying unconscious.

"It's that kid from the fantastic four…the one who bursts into flame" he said.

"I think his name is Johnny Storm and his alias is the Human Torch" Bruce clarified.

"Same thing" Tony replied with a shrug. He bent down and ruffled Johnny's hair as he brushed his forehead.

"He's burning up with a high fever and his face is really flushed…the idiot must have been poisoned or something…those freaks seem to love going to space and stuff"

"Gee…thanks for…compliment" Johnny mumbled as he aroused. "But…ya know…he freak too…" he added and pointed at Bruce weakly.

"Yeah…but I like him" Tony pointed out.

"Can't you ever even try and be nice Stark?" a new voice asked. "Oh great Captain Spangles is here" Tony muttered.

"I guess that answers my question" the super soldier replied. He brushed past Tony and bent down. In a swift and easy motion he lifted the Avengers new friend.

"Thanks Captain" Johnny mumbled appreciatively. "Of course son…does your team know your coordinates?" Steve asked.

Johnny shook his head. "I ran off from…hospital…Reed told me he…couldn't cure…me" he stammered as he explained.

"I am sure Mr. Richards wouldn't give up on you Johnny" Bruce told him and he shrugged.

"I'm not…patient" Johnny stammered. "That's an understatement" Bruce replied.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Whatever guys, lets just get the kid inside, we'll call his team and send him packing" he suggested.

"Or we could solve his ailment and you will prove your smarter than Reed Richards who I heard is a genius as well" Steve prompted.

"You're on Spangles!" Tony declared and ran off. Bruce and Johnny both smiled at Steve.

"Thanks Cap…maybe I…won't…die now" Johnny murmured. "We'll do our very best to prevent that Mr. Storm" Bruce promised.


End file.
